Kitchen Surprise
by Jillian Clare
Summary: It's 2 in the morning and Wally texts Artemis to come to the kitchen because he made her something. One shot! ((Spitfire if you squint.))


Kitchen Surprise!

A/N: Yeah... this fic is kinda sudden. The idea just popped in my head a second ago. Sorry for any mistakes, it's 2:40 AM right now and I'm typing this on my phone xD Anyway... on with the story! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. All rights go to Warner Brothers and Cartoon Network.

It was 2:42 AM and Artemis couldn't sleep. She decided to crash at the cave for the night, for she was too tired to go back to Gotham after the teams' long mission. She lied awake in her bed staring at the ceiling while her stomach grumbled. The loud alerting noise that came from her phone shocked her.

"Who the hell is texting me at this time of night..." she whispered to herself. To much of her surprise, it was Wally. Once her eyes adjusted to the bright screen, she read the text.

Baywatch: Hey. You still up

Artemis lifted her eyebrows in confusion. What did he want?

Artemis: Yeah. What's up

Baywatch: Cant sleep. Hey can u come in the kitchen?

Artemis: Why?

Baywatch: Surpriseee :)

Artemis didn't really know what to say.

Artemis: Wally I don't really... I'm kinda tired, ok? How about tomorrow.

Baywatch: Awh, c'mon! Pleaseee?

Artemis: Just tell me why.

Baywatch: Ugh I already told you. Surprise. Now get in here before I come into your bedroom and yank you out of bed ya bitch

Artemis: Fine.

That was the last text message she sent him before getting out of bed. Before she went to the kitchen, she walked into the bathroom to splash her face with cold water. Then she went to her closet and grabbed a hoodie.

The hallway was silent and the floor was cold on her knee-length socked feet. She saw the bright kitchen light up above.

When she walked in, she saw Wally by the sink. He was wearing flash pajama pants and a white tee. He was also humming a Christmas song, even though it was July. Artemis chuckled. That's when he finally noticed her.

"Hey! Finally the goddess of congeniality shows up." he said whisper-shouting. Artemis smirked and stepped out if the dark hallway towards him. Wally blushed a little at what she was wearing and looked down at whatever he was doing before, trying really hard not to stare down at her legs. He cleared his throat. After a couple awkward seconds, he finally broke he silence.

"N-nice outfit Arty." He tried saying sarcastically. Unfortunately it came out more like a jumble of unfinished words.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She said in a monotone voice. She was in a yellow tank-top with Green Arrow shorts that held the symbol on the sides, and her socks were black. Not to mention her hair a mess.

"So this surprise better be good. I had to get out of a warm bed 'cause of this." She said, with her arms crossed across her chest.

Wally laughed. "Psh, not like you were sleeping anyway." he mumbled to himself.

"Yeah. How'd you know I was awake?" She asked, genuinely curious of the answer.

Wally shrugged. "Whenever I'm up, you're usually up. Coincidence on both are parts I guess." Artemis acknowledged his thinking.

"Sure. So, again? The ever-so-urgent surprise?" She desperately asked.

"Oh yeah. Um... sit down at the table and close your eyes." He said.

"Close my eyes?" She asked.

"Please." He smiled. She sighed and did what he said. She could hear him coming closer to her and putting something down in front of her. Whatever it was, it smelled sweet.

"Okay. Uh, you can open your eyes now." Wally said.

When Artemis opened her eyes, she was greeted with something that made her smile from ear to ear. Wally prepared all her favorite fruits in a Mellon bowl that spelled out her name. It was really pretty, actually. Every letter was carefully set out with all kinds of fruits with the right amount of powdered sugar sprinkled on top of it. "Wow Wal-man. You... You really went all out." She said staring down at it.

Wally started getting nervous. She didn't say if she liked it or not. He shoved his hands in his pajama pockets. "Well, yeah, um... I know that you don't like junk food and I see you eating fruit a lot and M'gann just went shopping and I couldn't sleep and I was hungry and I wondered if you were hungry and so I made this for you but if you don't want to eat it I totally understand it was a dumb idea and its okay if you don't like it because it wasn't that big of a deal and-"

"Wally." Artemis said calmly, putting her hand on his arm.

"I love it. So much. It looks really good." She said with a reassuring smile. Wally relaxed.

"Hah, really? Well, that's good." He said.

Artemis nodded. "How long did this take you?" She asked.

Wally stuck up 2 fingers while sitting down next to her. "2 hours?" She asked, amazed. Wally nodded.

"Awh, Wally! You didn't have to do this for me." She said, looking down at it.

"Yeah well it was either this, or painfully forcing myself to sleep. So I choose the option where food is involved." He said with a smile. "So are we gonna eat it? I didn't make it for you to stare at it."

Artemis giggled. "Yeah."

Wally grabbed 2 spoons from the kitchen and they dove right in. Artemis had to admit, it tasted pretty good. And it solved her hunger problem. "Baywatch, where did you learn to do this?" She asked, eating another strawberry. Wally shrugged again.

"My mom used to make things like this, except she would spell out "Wally." I figured it couldn't be much harder with 2 extra letters." He said with a mouth-full of mango.

The rest of the night Wally and Artemis talked about different things; school, jobs, the future, the team, pretty much just about everything that went on in their lives. When they started comparing their lives, Artemis realized how different she was from Wally. Miracle how they were getting along so well.

Artemis checked the clock. "Holy shit, it's already 5:06." Wally was surprised also. It only felt like an hour passed. By now, Artemis and him finished the fruit, cleaned up, and were just talking. He realized that in about 2 or so hours, everyone would be up. Disappointed, he stood up from his chair.

Artemis turned to him. "Thanks for the fruit Baywatch. It was um... nice of you. It was nice to talk to you." Wally smiled.

"No problem. Hopefully we'll be able to get at least an hour of sleep." He said, leaning on the table.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. Both of them started to walk back to their rooms. They were at her door, and Wally gently grabbed her wrist. She came face-to-face with him.

"I just wanted to say... thanks, also. For talking to me and stuff. You didn't have to come to the kitchen but I'm glad you did."

Artemis put her hands on her hips, slipping away from his grasp. "Wally, I recall that if I didn't come down, you would "yank me out of bed."

"Well, I didn't actually mean it," he said with a smile, hoping the darkness of the hallway hid the red on his face. _"Why did I say that..."_ He thought to himself.

"Riiight," she said. "Goodnight Wally."

"Night." He said. But before she walked in, he whispered something. Artemis backed up.

"What?" She asked. Wally turned around. "

"What?" He asked.

"You said something. Whispered something. What was it?"

Wally walked closer. "It was nothing, trust me." He said. Artemis titled her head.

"No way it was nothing. It was something. Tell me!" She exclaimed.

Wally sighed. "I just said that I'm glad you spent the night at the cave." He said.

"Really?" She asked. "Was that really what it was?"

"Yes! I swear." He said, putting his palms out in front of her for defense. Artemis smiled and looked down at the ground.

"Me too." She said. Then she quickly stood up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Wally was frozen. He wasn't really expecting her to do that, but he didn't care and went along with it. He wrapped his arms around her back. She was so tiny that when he wrapped his arms around her, his finger tips were able to brush his own sides. "Thanks for doing that for me." She whispered in his ears. Wally tried not to shiver. Instead, he laughed.

"I told you, it was no problem." He said with a smile. Artemis pulled away from the hug, yet Wally still held onto her back.

"Yeah, but no one has ever done something so... nice for me." She said, looking at the wall. Artemis felt a lump in her throat and her eyes started to water at the thought of her father **ever** doing something nice for her. Wally noticed this and pulled her back into the embrace.

"Well that's crazy. And I really am glad you stayed the night, we should hang out more often. You know, when you're not in a grumpy mood."

Artemis pulled back again. "Way to kill the moment." She said, staring into his eyes. Wally smiled as he stared into her eyes. They started to get closer together until both their noses were touching. Wally was about to close the space between them when Artemis pulled back from his warmth at the last-minute. Wally let her go.

She cleared her throat. "Well, um... Yeah. Thanks again, I guess I'll see you in an hour or so." She said, with her hand on the doorknob. Wally rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah. See ya later." And with a nod, she walked into her dark room.

Wally loudly groaned when he was a respectful distance away from her door. He walked into his room and flopped down on his bed. "Not tonight, Wal-man... he whispered to himself. "Not tonight."

~ I hope you liked the story! If you did, review! If there is something I can improve, let me know. Thanks! :) ~

-Jillian


End file.
